Freedom and Love
by sandybeliever
Summary: A sequel to my story "Hearts We Leave Behind." Hutch's old college friend shows up at Metro. She and Starsky spend some quality time together while he is on medical leave.


Starsky flipped through an old copy of Highlights magazine he had taken from the children's corner at the doctor's office. Hutch rolled his eyes at the receptionist who was grinning at them, making her giggle.

"You got a pencil, Hutch?"

"No, I don't have a pencil. Starsky, put that down."

"I'm bored."

"We just got here, for Pete's sake." Just then the door to the exam rooms opened and a nurse called Starsky's name. "Thank God," Hutch mumbled then got up to go to the receptionist's window.

"Hi, Ruby."

"Hi, Ken. Dave gets his cast off today, right?"

"Looks that way. Um, you know…I was thinking."

"Oh?" Ruby said sweetly, batting her lashes, which made Hutch fumble and knock over a dispenser full of flyers. He disappeared from her view as he picked them up.

"S-sorry about that," he said as he put the dispenser back and arranged the flyers in it again.

"So?" Ruby asked patiently.

"So? S-so what?"

"You said you were thinking."

"Oh. Oh yeah. Well, now that Starsky, uh Dave, isn't going to be a patient here any longer I thought…well, I thought you and I…"

"Yes?"

"Um, would you like to go on a date sometime?"

Ruby's eyes brightened. "That sounds wonderful, yes."

Hutch almost knocked the dispenser down again. "Oh, hey, that's great."

"There's just one thing," Ruby said, leaning in close.

"What's that?"

"Why did you wait until Starsky's last appointment?" Ruby twirled her blonde hair around a perfectly manicured nail.

"Well, I thought you might have some rule against dating patients. You know how those rules can be," Hutch said nervously.

Ruby's red lips smiled widely. "Well, _he_ is the patient, silly. Not you."

Hutch stood staring at the pretty girl for a moment before replying. "Oh."

Ruby covered her laugh with her hand as a patient came up to the window. She quickly wrote her phone number on a piece of notepaper and handed it to Hutch.

"Starsky, what the hell are you doing here again?" Captain Dobey bellowed from his open office doorway.

"Aw, come on, Cap'n. I'm bored at home. Look, I got my cast off and no more crutches," Starsky said. He was standing across from Hutch who was pecking out a report on the typewriter.

"You are still on medical leave and I want you to stop coming by here."

Hutch pulled the pencil from between his teeth. "Just go, Starsk," he said quietly then got back to work.

"See, even your partner doesn't want you around. Now go." Dobey slammed his door shut.

"I told you that would happen," Hutch said as he erased an errant letter off the report.

Starsky sighed and turned toward the double doors that looked out into the hallway. "Hey, isn't that…"

Starsky hastily put his coffee down on the desk and grabbed his cane. "Patricia!" He called out to the woman looking up and down the hall. She turned and saw Starsky and waved.

Walking into the squad room, Patricia looked Starsky up and down. "What's going on with you, Angel?"

Starsky looked down at his wrapped foot and doctor-issued slipper but didn't get to reply before Hutch brushed past him and pulled Patricia Baker into a hug. "Patty, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, can't a girl visit?" Patty asked, smiling.

"Of course, come over here. Do you want some coffee?" Hutch again brushed past Starsky who stood looking as if he had been forgotten. Patricia bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"No, thanks." Hutch offered her his chair but she waved it away. She finally turned back toward Starsky who was still standing halfway across the room. "So, are you going to tell me what's up with you?"

Starsky smiled slightly and hobbled his way back to his desk. "Well, ya see…"

"He was just leaving," Hutch said bluntly.

"Now wait a minute…" Starsky began.

"You heard Dobey, Starsk." Hutch pointed toward the door then looked at Patricia. "He's on medical leave but keeps showing up here. If Dobey finds out he didn't leave when he told him to…" Hutch made a fearful face and Patricia laughed.

"Just the busted ankle?" She asked Starsky.

"Head injury too," Hutch answered for him.

"Hey, it was just a concussion and I can answer for myself."

Patricia's head swiveled back and forth between the two partners this time landing on Hutch who tapped his own head and crossed his eyes then pointed at Starsky.

Starsky stuck his tongue out at Hutch. "Just a bit of _drain bramage_." He jumped as he heard Dobey yelling into his phone in the nearby office. "Oops, I better get going. Call me a cab."

"You're a cab," both Patricia and Hutch answered.

Patricia gave Hutch a thumbs up who winked back. "Nonsense, I can bring you home," she said turning back to Starsky. "We need to leave Hutch alone to work anyway."

"Okay!" Starsky said with a lopsided grin. "See ya, Hutch."

"Yeah, okay. I'll come by your place after work," Hutch said then placed his pencil back in his teeth. He pulled it out quickly, "See ya, Patty." He winked at her and got back to his report.

Starsky told Patty the story of how he was injured as they walked out of Metro and onto the sidewalk.

Patty pointed to an old beat up white pick-up. "I'm across the street, can you make it okay?"

Starsky scoffed. "Of course I can make it. I'm perfectly fine." Starsky squinted into the sun. "That old Chevy?"

"That's The Bomber."

"You drove all the way here from Minnesota?" Starsky asked as they wound their way through traffic, Patty leading the way and watching to make sure Starsky was okay.

"'Course I did. Why not?"

"Must be a lot of miles on her."

"Him. The Bomber is a man, Davey. And I wouldn't know; the speedometer broke around 200K long ago."

Starsky let out a whistle and climbed into the passenger seat.

At Starsky's apartment, Patricia continued to dote on Starsky as he made it up the stairs. "I'm fine, Patty."

"Don't call me Patty."

"Why not? Hutch does."

"Only a few people have been allowed to call me that."

"You call me Angel. And Davey. I hate 'Davey.'"

Patricia thought about it and shrugged. "Fair enough, then." She grinned then walked around Starsky's apartment. "This is nice."

"Want a root beer?"

"That sounds good but sit down. I think I can find the fridge." She came back with two sodas and sat down across from Starsky who was now sitting on the sofa.

"So, what brings you to Bay City?"

Patricia shrugged. "I got bored. Once I had everything settled with Bake's estate, I realized I didn't really have to go back to work for a while. His life insurance was generous and he made some good investments."

"That's great. It's so good to see you. How's it been? I know Hutch has kept in contact with you."

"I miss him every single day," Patricia said quietly referring to her dead husband. "But I'm getting used to the new normal, ya know?" She took a long drink of her soda then belched making Starsky smirk.

"Well, it's sure nice to have you here. I've been going stir crazy not working. Hey, let's go sightseeing!"

"Whoa, slow down, cowboy. You need to get some rest."

"Oh, you sound like Hutch. I've done nothing _but_ rest and now that that miserable cast is off, I feel like getting out. How about a picnic?"

"It's only 10:30."

"Oh yeah," Starsky replied. "Well, we can hang out and talk for a while."

"I'd like that."

"So, tell me about you and Rick. You met in college, right?"

Patricia nodded. "First day, first class. Just a few days later, we met Kenny."

"The Three Musketeers, that's what they called you," Starsky said with a smile.

Patty snorted a laugh, "That's right. I'd forgotten that. We were inseparable. Did everything together." She stared across the room as she remembered their days together.

"When did you figure out he was the one?"

Patricia's eyebrows knitted together and she looked up at Starsky. "What?"

"You and Rick. When did you know you loved him?" Starsky had leaned back on the couch and didn't see Patricia's confusion.

"Dave, didn't Hutch tell you about Bake?"

Starsky lifted his head and saw her face. "What do you mean?"

"Honey, Rick Baker was gay."

Starsky sat up straight. "What?"

"Yeah. He was gay."

"But you were married."

Patricia smiled as she realized how Hutch shared their stories with his partner but left out certain intimate details. "He was very upfront with me and Hutch. But his parents didn't know – never knew in fact."

"Really? That's sad."

"I can understand why you say that but in this case, it really wasn't. Rick accepted who he was and even had some relationships but what he really wanted was the 'fairy tale.'" Patricia made air quotes at the phrase. "He wanted a wife and kids and the house with the picket fence."

"Wow."

"He started to date women and he would be open and honest with them but, of course, they turned and ran the other way."

"Can't say I blame them," Starsky said, hoping he didn't offend his friend.

"I was going through some miserable relationships around that same time and Bake once joked that if we weren't married by the time we were thirty, we'd marry each other."

Starsky leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees. "Wasn't so much of a joke though, was it?"

"We laughed it off at first but then it really started to make sense. We both wanted kids. We loved each other, that's for sure. It stopped being a joke and we ended up getting married before we even hit thirty."

"Why did you have trouble dating?" Starsky asked. "You're a catch!"

"Oh please. You've seen the pictures. I was never the typical college co-ed," Patty said motioning toward herself. "Overweight, beer drinking, loud."

"A tomboy," Starsky said with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Mostly they couldn't understand why I wanted to save myself for marriage."

"What do you mean?" Starsky asked, his eyes widening.

"Those were the 60s. I know you were deployed overseas for a lot of it but it was the age of free love. Everyone was bedding down with anyone."

"And you weren't," Starsky stated, his eyes warm with respect.

"Nope."

"So, you never?"

"Nope."

"Until you were married."

Patricia smiled and nodded, "Married to a gay man, yup."

Starsky peeled the root beer label off his bottle for a moment then asked, "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" Patricia answered but Starsky knew she understood what he meant.

"How was the sex?"

"Dave!"

"Come on, we are getting to know each other better."

"Even Ken didn't ask that."

"He didn't ask _you_ ," Starsky replied and held in a giggle when Patricia looked shocked. "I bet he asked Rick."

Patricia laughed and shook her head slowly back and forth. "It was sufficient, let's just say that."

"Sufficient? What the hell does that mean? Sufficient?"

Patricia finished her soda and leaned back in her chair crossing her arms. "Yes, sufficient."

"Well, did you…have fun?"

"David Starsky, are you asking me if I climaxed?"

Starsky ducked his head in embarrassment then looked up. "Yeah."

Patricia studied the man across from her and realized despite the awkward subject, she felt comfortable with him. "Not with Bake, no."

"Not with…oh." Starsky blushed red. "I get it." The two friends laughed. Starsky leaned back and tilted his head as he studied Patricia.

"I'm not sure I want to know what you are thinking now," Patricia said nervously.

"Well, I feel bad."

"What for?" Patricia asked defensively.

"Never mind. I didn't mean how that sounded. I just wish you had a chance to have some wild passionate sex." Starsky's eyes popped wide. "Hey, let's go to a bar and find you a guy!"

"What?" Patricia asked, incredulously. "No. Not happening."

"Why not? I can scope out the place, make sure there are no creeps. It will be fun."

"I don't need a man – a police detective, no less – as a wing man."

Starsky flopped back against the cushions dejected. "Rats."

"That's sweet of you, though. In a weird sort of way," Patricia said quietly. Starsky grinned sheepishly.

"So, tell me more about your marriage. You were trying for kids. But, you didn't have any."

Patricia sighed. "After about 18 months, we went to see what was going on. We both had our undercarriages inspected, if you get my drift."

Starsky held back a laugh at the euphemism. "And?"

"Turned out to be Bake's issue. No swimmers."

"Oh man."

"He was crushed. Hell, I was crushed. Then he called a divorce lawyer the next day."

Starsky stiffed. "He did?"

"Said he was going to set me free to find a man that could give me children. It made sense and I wanted him to have a chance to find the love he wanted."

"But?"

"But I fell completely apart. I didn't want a divorce. I loved our life just as it was. I know he did too. After a lot of fighting and tears, he admitted he really didn't want a divorce." She looked up at Starsky, her eyes brimming with tears. "I will never regret it. She wiped away a tear that threated to fall. I just wish he didn't have to die."

Starsky got up and went to her. He sat down on the coffee table and put his hands on her knees. "I'm sorry, Patricia. I didn't mean to stir up all this."

"Aw, it's okay, really. Starsky grabbed a tissue from an end table and handed it to her. "Thanks. Just be prepared to spill your guts to me next."

"I guess that's only fair," Starsky said sadly. "Now, how 'bout I get the picnic basket and we'll see what we can pull together for a lunch."

"You have plenty of food in the kitchen, that's for sure," Patricia said as she gathered the two soda bottles.

"You came at the perfect time. Hutch keeps me stocked up when I'm sick and stuff." Starsky pulled a covered basket and a blanket from a cabinet and followed Patricia into the kitchen with it.

"He's a good friend," Patricia said over her shoulder.

Starsky put the basket down on the kitchen table as Patricia pulled sandwich meat and cheese from the refrigerator. "He sure is. And you know, I mean it about coming at the perfect time. This is going to give us a chance to get to know each other better." Starsky smiled warmly.

"And keep you from going stir crazy, right?"

"Hell, yeah," Starsky said with his crooked smile and a laugh. "So, where are you staying?"

"Not sure yet. I just pulled into town when I stopped at the police station."

"Stay here!" Starsky said excitedly.

"Here? No."

"Aw, come on. You can have my room."

"No way am I kicking an invalid out of his bed." She laughed at Starsky's indignant look at the word 'invalid.'

"You have to try out the couch. Hutch picked it out because he's always falling asleep or staying over. It is probably more comfortable than your own bed. Go on, check it out." Starsky waved back toward the living room.

"I suppose I could hang out here. Would save a lot of back and forth and Hutch only has to stop one place."

"Exactly!"

Patricia grinned, "Okay, then. Thank you, Davey."

"Quit with the Davey, though. Only one person called me that and I didn't like him very much," Starsky said, referring to Joe Durniak.

"Sure, Angel," Patricia replied and they both smiled and finished packing their lunch.

A few minutes later, they headed out of the apartment. Starsky locked the door and bumped into Patricia when he turned toward the stairs. She was standing on the first step. "Oh, sorry," he said then followed her gaze to a green Mustang parked not far down the street. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Do you know that car?" Patricia asked.

"Don't think so. Nice Mustang, though. Come on, let's go."

 _Two hours later_

Starsky quickly limped into his apartment door followed by Patricia. "Whoa, where did that storm come from?"

Starsky went into the bathroom and returned with some towels, handing one to Patricia. "You know how the old song goes. "It never rains in southern California…"

"Man, it pours," Patricia finished the song lyric. "They got that right. Oh crap, I left my luggage in The Bomber." She headed toward the door just as a clap of thunder sounded and lightning lit the sky. "On second thought."

"Yeah, we can get it later. There's a clean robe on the back of the door in the bathroom. Hutch did my laundry yesterday."

"Spoiled, aren't ya?"

"Not complaining either. He'll make someone a wonderful wife someday," Starsky joked as he dried his hair with the towel. Patricia snorted out a laugh. He pointed toward the bathroom. Go take a shower and I'll make some coffee.

"Got any hot tea? I'll take some if you do." Patricia headed into the bathroom.

"You got it schweetheart," Starsky replied.

"That's a terrible Bogey impersonation."

"That's because it's Cagney."

"Sure it is, hun." Patricia shut the door with a laugh.

Fifteen minutes later, Patricia walked out from the steamy bathroom with the towel around her hair wearing Starsky's red bathrobe. He came out of the kitchen in just a pair of sweatpants and she looked at his strong chest for a moment before pulling her eyes away.

Starsky noticed her looking at him. He put the mugs of tea down on the coffee table. "Feel better?"

"Much, thanks."

"You look good in my robe," Starsky said coming to stand in front of her. He noticed her eyes drifting down again as she mumbled a thanks. Starsky smiled and moved a step closer. He pulled the towel off her hair and let it fall and then brushed some loose strands from her eyes. Her breathing deepened as she looked up at him so he moved even closer and slid his hand down the side of her face and onto her neck. His hand slipped behind her head and he pulled her face close and kissed her forehead then the tip of her nose before moving to her mouth. She tilted her face up and accepted the kiss hungrily.

"That was nice," he whispered and she nodded. Starsky slid his hand from behind her neck and moved it to the collar of the robe. He continued to stare into her eyes then moved his hand beneath the fabric so that his hand was on her bare shoulder. When she didn't protest, he kissed her again and was rewarded by her darting tongue in his mouth. She groaned softly when he nibbled her bottom lip.

"I like where this is going," he murmured into her hair. When she nodded, his hand moved down to between her breasts. Her breath quickened but she instinctively reached up to hold the robe closed. "What's wrong?"

It took a moment for Patricia to answer. "You've been with…so many young beautiful women," she said breathlessly.

"And I'm with one right now," Starsky declared with an affectionate grin. When she didn't reply he stepped back. "Look what you've done to me, Patty."

Patty looked confused for a moment but followed Starsky's eyes to his waist then looked lower. Her eyes darted nervously away for a moment. Starsky took her hand and placed it on his own chest. As she moved her hand along his body, he moved his in a similar way on her body. Patricia's eyes closed as she felt his rough but tender hand slide along her curves. She swayed then leaned in to rest her cheek on his shoulder. She breathed in his salty scent.

"I'll follow your lead, Doll. Are you okay?" He felt her nod against his neck her hand sliding down his abdomen. Slowly he skimmed one shoulder of her robe off. He felt her clutch his hand and kissed her gently as he let the robe fall to the floor.

Patricia walked out of the bedroom and sat down on the sofa. Starsky followed her as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. He sat down at the other end of the sofa.

"Told ya it was nice," he said.

Patricia's head snapped up. "What?"

Starsky smiled slightly. "The couch. Told ya it was comfortable."

Patricia let out a breath. "Oh," she laughed. "Yeah, it's nice."

"You okay?"

Patricia curled her legs underneath her and looked away shyly. "Yes."

"And there was something else I told you was nice, right? It _wa_ s nice…wasn't it?"

"Couldn't you tell how much I liked it?" Patricia said looking over at him.

Starsky broke out into a wide grin. "I think my landlady downstairs even knows how much you liked it."

Patricia covered her face with her hands. "Oh, God."

"I think you mentioned him too."

"Stop it, Dave!" Patricia pulled her hands away from her face which was blushed red but she was smiling.

Starsky scooted closer to her. "Don't be embarrassed." He watched different emotions flicker on her face then the redness on her cheeks subsided.

"That was fun."

Starsky laughed. "Better than sightseeing?"

"Mm hm," she answered back. She reached and took Starsky's hand and held it in both of hers. "Thank you, Dave."

"Anytime," Starsky's eyebrows bounced.

Patricia kept her hold on Starsky's hand and looked out the window nearest them. "The storm passed. How about I take you up on some of that sightseeing? We have a few hours until Kenny gets out of work, right?"

Starsky slid closer to Patricia, "We could go out, sure." He leaned in and kissed her. "But there are other things we could do instead."

"A…again?"

Starsky pulled back. "Oh, if you'd rather go out…"

"No, no – it's not that at all," Patricia said, moving toward him. "I just didn't realize that was an option…you know?"

Starsky beamed and kissed her again. "Oh, it's an option alright."

"Hello? I'm here!" Hutch called out, pocketing his keys.

"In the kitchen," Starsky answered back.

Hutch turned down the short hallway into Starsky's kitchen. "Hey, you two. Was that The Bomber I saw parked outside?" Hutch spotted the coffee mugs on the table and went to grab a mug himself. "What have you been up to all day?"

Patricia looked shyly at Starsky who suppressed a chuckle. "Oh, not much," he replied. "Went for a picnic but got caught in the rain."

Hutch poured his coffee, oblivious to the flirty looks going on behind him. "Well, that sucks." He sat down at the table. "Sorry I'm so late. Dobey has really been on my case to get that data compiled and then Willis had a lead and his partner is on vacation so I tagged along." Hutch took in a deep breath before taking a sip of his coffee. He yawned immediately after and rubbed his eyes.

"You look beat, Kenny."

"Yeah, but I have been looking forward to seeing you, Patty. Where are we going for dinner?" He yawned again.

Patricia got up and took out a plate of wrapped sandwiches left over from their ruined picnic. "Here, take a couple of these and go home. Tomorrow is Friday and we can catch up after work.

Hutch picked up one of the sandwiches and pulled back the wax paper to inspect it. He shrugged and put it aside to take with him. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Naw, go home, Hutch. Get some rest."

Hutch drank some more of his coffee then got up to pour the rest down the drain. "Okay, thanks. I think I'll call Ruby when I get home." He looked at his watch.

"Go to bed _alone,_ Kenny."

"I will. I'm not rushing this one. Hey, do you think I can bring her with us tomorrow night?"

"Sure, we can double date," Starsky answered.

Hutch laughed, "Double date, that's funny." Hutch busied himself pulling out his keys and taking the sandwich from the table so he didn't notice the anger flash in Patricia's eyes. Starsky reached under the table and rubbed her leg to calm her down.

"See you tomorrow," Hutch said, completely missing the whole exchange.

"Bye, Hutch." Starsky waited until he heard the door shut and then let out a breath.

"What the hell did he mean by that double date crack?"

"Nothing; he didn't mean anything by it."

"I'm a beautiful vibrant woman. I can date anyone I damn well please."

"That's my girl!" Starsky leaned over and kissed Patricia. "Sexy as they come." He growled and nuzzled her neck. His breathing got deep.

"I thought you had a concussion, Angel. What are you like when you're healthy?"

Starsky pulled back and looked at her, his eyes hooded with desire. "I'm not sure you're ready for that." He then grinned cheezily and waggled his eyebrows at her. Patricia laughed loudly. She took his hand and headed toward the bedroom.

Patricia and Starsky had found a booth in Huggy's busy bar. They sat down next to each other on one side of the table and waited for Hutch. Huggy came from behind the bar.

"Well, who is this?" Huggy asked, smiling at Patricia.

"Huggy Bear, this is Patricia Baker, Hutch's friend from back home."

Huggy took Patricia's outstretched hand and kissed it. She grinned. "Well, aren't you all fancy. Great name. Great bar too."

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry about your husband," Huggy replied somberly.

Patricia looked a bit surprised but then remembered how much Hutch spoke about his friend Huggy so of course he knew about the plane crash. "Thank you, Huggy."

"Patricia showed up on our doorstep at Metro. She's visiting for a while, ain't that great?" Starsky said smiling widely at the woman beside him. Huggy watched them interact and his eyebrow raised slightly. Before he could say anything, Hutch appeared at the table.

"Hi, gang." He sat down facing the door. "Ruby is on her way."

"Can I get you folks a drink while you wait?"

"I'll have a beer and bring a glass of rose' for Ruby," Hutch said with a smile.

"Beer for me too," Patricia said.

"Make that three," Starsky added.

Huggy walked away just as Hutch spotted Ruby coming in the door. He jumped up so fast his hip struck the table, knocking the condiments over.

"Klutzy, Kenny," Patricia said with a laugh.

Patricia watched Hutch get close to Ruby, their faces almost touching as they spoke. She looked down and ripped a corner off a napkin. Starsky tipped his face down to see hers.

"You okay?"

Patricia looked up and shrugged. "I was just wondering why we are lying to Ken." She looked back over at her friend and his date.

Starsky turned to follow her gaze. "I don't know. Seemed to be the right thing to do." His brow furrowed as he thought about how it just seemed normal to hide their affair. "We can tell him. You want to, right?"

Patricia sighed. "I'm not sure. It...it is a little embarrassing."

"Hey!"

She patted Starsky's hand. "I'm not embarrassed of _you_. Don't get your panties in a twist, Angel. I just never lied to him but…what we are doing…this is so…unlike…me."

Starsky smiled and took her hand from his and gave it a squeeze. "I understand…sort of." He laughed. He moved their hands beneath the table and held onto hers. "I am okay with whatever you decide. I will follow your lead, my dear." He bounced his eyebrows quickly before Hutch came to the table with his new girlfriend.

"Ruby, you know Dave. And this is my friend from back home, Patricia Baker."

Starsky stood up and kissed Ruby's hand. "Hello again, Miss Ruby."

"Oh stop it, David. Sit down." Ruby looked past him at Patricia. "Hi, nice to meet you. Ken tells me you went to college together?"

"Sure did. You looking for some dirt on him?" Patricia winked and Hutch groaned. "Let's talk later." She winked again and Ruby giggled.

Huggy came over with their drink order and was introduced to Ruby. He gave everyone his or her drink then took out his pad to take their food order. "Does everyone know what they want?" Hutch and Ruby were quietly talking, their foreheads touching. Huggy looked over at Starsky but he was smiling over at Patricia, although neither of them said anything. Huggy noticed their hands were out of sight under the table. He put his pencil back behind his ear, tucked the pad into his apron and turned away with a roll of his eyes.

A few minutes later, Hutch came up to the bar. "Huggy, you never came back for our food order."

Huggy blew out a breath. "I was there but you were lost in those gorgeous blue eyes next to you."

"Oh? Geez, sorry. You know how it is with a new girl."

"I vaguely remember, yes," Huggy replied and Hutch laughed. "And Starsky knows firsthand too, I see."

"What? Hey, can we just get a large Kitchen Sink Pizza?"

Huggy studied Hutch and realized he had no idea that his so-called best friend was smitten with his old college pal. "Your wish is my command," he said with a flourish of his hand.

"Thanks, Hug."

Patricia and Starsky sat at his kitchen table drinking coffee and eating toast.

"More jam?" Starsky asked, holding up the jar.

"No, thanks," Patricia said sleepily. "That was a great weekend."

"Sure was."

"Hutch seems really smitten with Ruby," Patricia said before popping a piece of toast in her mouth and reaching for another.

"You think?"

"Sure, he was all doe-eyed."

"I guess I hadn't noticed. She's great, though. It's tough to find someone that accepts what we do and can handle our close relationship. Ruby saw me and Hutch at the doctor's office for weeks." Starsky smiled. "I think she had fun watching us pick on each other."

"I can understand that. Starsky and Hutch, the package deal," Patricia said and Starsky laughed around a bite of toast. "You do spend most of your time together and you hang out after working all day side by side."

"Oh yeah, we help each other with the stresses of the job, know what I mean?" Patricia nodded. "Hutch is more like a brother to me than my own brother."

"So, is that why you are both single? You haven't found a woman that accepts all that?"

Starsky stopped chewing and put down his food. He wrapped his hands around his coffee mug and stared into it.

"Angel?" Patricia asked, concerned.

Starsky nodded and looked up, his eyes bright. "I did find someone. Terry. She was a special ed teacher. I think we talked about marriage on our third date." He laughed hollowly. "Even asked her to marry me once." He got up and poured himself more coffee but kept his back to Patricia.

She got up and went to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Tell me about her?" She asked softly.

Starsky sniffed and wiped the back of his hand across his face. He nodded. "Give me a minute, though."

"Sure, Hun. I'm going to take my coffee and sit in the living room. Come on in when you are ready."

Starsky smiled sadly and mouthed 'thanks' as Patricia left the room.

An hour later, Starsky was leaning back on the couch, his arm thrown over his eyes. Patricia sat on the floor close to him and stroked his hair. "What an amazing woman," she said and felt Starsky slowly nod. "Saying 'I'm sorry' doesn't even seem like enough to say here, Dave."

Starsky slid his arm off his red-rimmed eyes. "Thanks, and sorry I fell apart."

"No, don't apologize. And thank you for sharing that with me." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I know losing Bake the way I did was horrible but losing Terry…you are a strong person. You know, I remember Hutch came back home that summer but he was so distracted. He cut his visit short because he said you were going through something and he needed to be there.

Starsky sat up. "That was months later and I swore up and down I was okay without him. He told me you and Rick had something come up so he came home early." Starsky shook his head with a smile.

"He did?! I'd be mad at him if he just wasn't being a great friend." Patricia got up off the floor and sat down next to Starsky on the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry 'bout me." Starsky jiggled his shoulder playfully so Patricia's head moved up and down. He turned and kissed the top of her head. "We've both had some losses."

"I guess that's how life goes." Patricia took her head off Starsky's shoulder and looked at him with a grin. "Do you know who I want you to tell me about now?"

"Who?" Starsky asked suspiciously.

"Your Mom!"

Starsky laughed loudly. "Now _there_ is a woman for ya."

"What kind of kid were you? I can picture you being a handful."

Starsky closed his eyes tightly. "Oh, that poor lady. If it wasn't me getting in hot water, it was Nicky. I think he still keeps her awake at night." They both laughed.

 _A week later._

Starsky, Hutch, Patricia, and Ruby headed out into the street. "Thanks for everything, Hug," Starsky called back over his shoulder. Huggy waved half-heartedly and wondered if the group even left him a tip. He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Boss?" Angela, the barmaid, asked from across the room.

Huggy scoffed. "Love! You know what I mean?" He shook his head and headed into the kitchen leaving Angela looking perplexed.

Outside Starsky took in a breath of air. "What a beautiful night!"

"Sure is," Hutch replied.

"Hey, let's go down to the pier, whataya say?" Starsky looked over at Patricia who nodded.

"Great idea," Hutch said. Ruby and I will grab some beer and meet you there in fifteen minutes."

Starsky did a jig on the way to the Torino, making Patricia laugh. He opened the passenger-side door. "Your chariot awaits, m'lady."

"How gallant."

"Well, I'm more of a Goofus guy, really." He shut the door and went around to the driver's side.

"You're a what?"

"Goofus," Starsky stated simply as he started the engine. He looked over at Patricia. "How can you not know who Goofus and Gallant are?" Patricia just laughed and shook her head in bewilderment. "They are characters in the Highlights magazine."

"Never heard of it."

Starsky sat back, astonished. "They are in the dentist and doctor offices."

Patricia's eyebrows rose. "Do you mean those kids' magazines?"

"Yeah…" Starsky started to look embarrassed. "Hutch makes fun of me for reading them."

Patricia leaned over and kissed Starsky on the cheek. "I think it's adorable." Starsky blushed. "I'll be sure to check it out next time I go for a filling."

Starsky smiled shyly. "Let me know what you think." He put the car and gear and roared out into the late-night traffic.

When he reached the pier, Starsky pulled up into a parking spot closest to the water. The lights of the city shone to their left. To the right was the start of a high-end neighborhood. Patricia whistled low. "Would you look at those houses."

"Aren't they somethin'? Come on." He got out of the car and climbed up onto the hood of the car, leaning back onto the windshield. Patricia took off her shoes before doing the same and Starsky smiled as he watched her. He glanced behind them to make sure Hutch hadn't arrived and then leaned over to give Patricia a passionate kiss.

Patricia licked her lips slowly as she stared into Starsky's eyes. They both turned when they heard what they thought was Hutch's car but it was a green Mustang. Starsky leaned back again to stare up into the stars but Patricia continued to watch the car.

"Come on, let's star gaze while we wait for them," Starsky said huskily. When he didn't receive an answer, he looked over to see Patricia pushing herself up. "Patty?" Starsky followed her gaze and saw two large men get out of the Mustang. The hair on the back of his neck prickled as he sensed something was wrong. He jumped down from the hood of the car and tried to sound casual. "Good evening, gentlemen. Here to enjoy the view too?"

Neither of the men answered him but strode toward Patricia who had also gotten down off the Torino. Starsky stepped in front of her. His hands balled into fists and his muscles tensed.

"Move it, shorty. Our business is with the broad," the taller of the two brutes said without giving Starsky a second glance. "We want our dough, Baker."

Starsky's browed creased and he glanced back at Patricia. Her face showed fear but not confusion. "You know these pinheads?"

"No…yes. Bake knew them."

Brute #1 stepped closer and reached to grab Patricia's arm but Starsky intercepted him and soon had him face down on the hood of the Torino. The second brute pulled a bat from the car and strode toward Starsky. As he took a swing, Patricia flung herself forward to block the bat. It struck Patricia on the side of the head so hard she stumbled backwards and fell off the open pier.

"Noooo!" Starsky yelled. He let the first man go and turned to jump in after Patricia when a shot rang out, dropping the bat holder. A split second later the first one let out an 'oof' as Hutch's fist landed on his jaw.

"I'll get her, Starsky!" Hutch yelled as he saw Starsky head to the edge of the pier. The recent concussion and other injuries his partner had suffered were worrying him. But it was too late, Starsky was already in the water.

Hutch slapped his cuffs on the man on the ground before turning to yell back at Ruby who was in his car on the police radio, "Call for an ambulance too!" Hutch ran to the left and down the plank to the floating dock closest to where he saw Starsky go in. The street lamps did not light the water very well so Hutch followed the sound of splashing until he spotted Starsky struggling to pull Patricia out of the water.

"She's not breathing!" Starsky cried out as he pulled himself up once Hutch took Patricia from him.

"Ruby has back up coming and requested an ambulance," Hutch said as he checked for a pulse. He felt nothing. He moved to do CPR but Starsky frantically pushed him aside and blew a breath into Patty. He then moved to do chest compressions.

Hutch sat back on his heels and let Starsky work. Even in the darkness, Hutch could see the concern and terror in Starsky's eyes, which seemed unusually bright. He gently put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Let me take over."

Starsky continued as if he hadn't heard. He blew two more breaths into Patricia before she let out a wet cough. He gasped and tipped her on her side as the water in her lungs and stomach spewed out as she tried to breathe. Sirens could be heard up on land. Hutch patted Starsky's back as he gently held onto Patty.

"They're coming now. She'll be all right."

Starsky only nodded as he held back a sob but then looked up at Hutch. "I love her," he said quietly.

"I know," Hutch said softly. He didn't know how he hadn't seen it before now.

After pacing the waiting room, Starsky finally fell into the chair beside Hutch. He raked a hand through his damp hair.

"She's going to be okay, Starsk."

"I won't believe that until…"

"Patricia Baker's family?" A female doctor was standing at the entrance to the waiting room.

Starsky jumped up and bounded to her. "Yes, that's me. That's us. How is she?"

"She is just starting to regain consciousness. We are treating her with antibiotics as she took in a lot of water. Pulmonary edema can be a concern after such an event. She was struck in the temple which has caused some memory loss."

"What? Amnesia?" Hutch asked.

"No, she knows who she is, et cetera, but she has lost the last few days it seems. She didn't know why she was in Bay City, for instance."

"Will that continue to be a problem for her?" Starsky asked as his eyes looked down the hall wondering if Patty would remember their time together.

"With brain trauma, one can never tell. She may come out of it or she may always have that loss of the last few days. She's being moved to a room and although she needs to rest, I'd like you to talk to her and see if her memory returns."

"Of course, doctor," Hutch said and reached to shake her hand.

"You can check with the desk on the third floor and they will let you know where she was moved to. I suggest you all go home and come back in the morning." She checked her watch. "Which is actually in about four hours." She smiled and walked away.

"I'm going to take Ruby home, Starsk. Your Torino is outside. Sanders drove it over."

"Thanks."

"You should go home too. You aren't 100% well yet yourself."

"I know. I just have to see her first."

Hutch clasped his hand on Starsky's bowed shoulder. There was a lot to say but now wasn't the time. "I'll be back in the morning."

"'Kay," Starsky mumbled. "Thanks."

It was over an hour before Starsky was able to go in to see Patricia. She had multiple IVs and was hooked up to a heart monitor. She was asleep and her breathing sounded better than it did when he saw her last. Starsky took her hand and held it as he watched her sleep.

"I love you, Patty," he said softly.

Hutch walked into Patricia's room and found Starsky asleep in a chair next to her bed, his head resting on the mattress beside her. "Never made it home I see," he said quietly. Starsky stirred and looked at him, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Just after eight. Starsky, you should have gone home."

"I had plans to," Starsky said as he looked at Patricia sweetly. "I was afraid she'd wake up and be scared."

Hutch nodded and sighed. "I understand. Why don't you go home now and come back in a few hours. I'll stay with her."

"Ken?" Patricia croaked out. Both men were at her side in and instant.

"Hey there, Patty," Hutch crooned as he smoothed her hair. "How you feeling?"

Patricia cleared her throat. "Like a Mack truck full of water took me down. What the hell happened?"

"Two goons came after you," Starsky said grimly.

Patricia looked to her left when she heard Starsky. "Well, hey there Angel. Were you there?" She looked him up and down. "Oh, you did not jump in after me. Did you?" Starsky nodded with a smile. Patricia went to touch her head but Hutch took her hand.

"Be careful. You have an IV and a pretty nasty bump. Must feel like a jack hammer in your head."

"That almost describes it. I'm so tired."

"You sleep, Patty. We'll talk later."

"Getting awful familiar there, aren't ya?" Patricia yawned and didn't see Starsky's face fall in disappointment. "Only Ken calls me…" She was asleep before she finished her sentence.

Starsky bolted out of the room so Hutch put Patricia's hand back on the bed and followed his friend into the hall.

"She doesn't remember."

"But the doc said it could come back."

Starsky started to pace, his face baring his broken heart. He stopped and his expression turned to worry. "Who were those guys, Hutch?"

"So far, Dobey has their names. Both have some minor run ins with the law back in Minnesota, nothing big."

"That's no help!"

"Hey, it's early still! Calm down. One's dead and the other is locked up tight." Hutch saw what Starsky was thinking. "I don't know if they have connections. Maybe. Hutch gestured to a uniformed policeman coming toward them. "No one's getting in here." The two friends looked at each other, their bond needing no words. "I promise, she'll be safe. I love her too, you know."

Starsky slumped as those words and rubbed his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for except you aren't taking care of yourself. Go home or Smitty here takes you home in cuffs," Hutch said with a forced smile.

"'Kay." Starsky gave Hutch a thankful smile then turned toward the officer. "Take care of her, Smitty. She's a special lady."

"Will do, Sarge."

Hutch watched Starsky head for the elevator then turned to sit with Patricia for a while before going to the station.

Later that day, Hutch returned to the hospital to find Patricia sitting up in bed looking much better than she had earlier. Starsky was back and looking a bit better himself but just by the look on his face, Hutch could tell Patricia's memory of the past few days must not have returned.

"Hey, pretty lady. How are you feeling?"

Patricia scoffed. "Pretty, yeah right. But, I feel better. Just like death warmed over now, not just death." She looked down at her hands. "Starsky's been avoiding the question since he got here but now that you are both here, I need to explain."

Hutch pulled a chair from the next bed since the woman there was asleep with no visitors. He sat down. "Okay, go ahead."

Patricia fiddled with the sheet a minute before she looked up, her eyes sparkling with tears. "Bake had started his own architectural firm, you know, Hutch." Hutch nodded. "Things never really got off the ground, we were struggling. He got into gambling."

Hutch glanced at Starsky briefly then asked, "How much?"

Patricia wiped her eyes. "I really don't know. He wouldn't tell me. He kept everything from me for quite a while. In fact, I guess he had some good luck with the ponies because he got the mortgage current and I thought that was the end of it. But…I guess he got the bug and kept doing it. Two guys," she looked up at each man before her then looked back down. "The ones that must have come after me last night, showed up at our door. I read Bake the riot act, told him he needed to square up with those goons and move on." She sighed. "He promised me. He said he worked out a payment with them and swore on his mother's life he'd never gamble again."

"So, what happened after that?" Starsky asked.

"Things got better so we decided to go away to celebrate and reconnect."

"The ski trip," Hutch said quietly then stood up. "Patty, you don't think the crash…"

"No! No, I really don't. It crossed my mind but Bake was paying them off and why would they go to that trouble and lose their money?" She looked back and forth between the two men. "Right?"

Hutch came forward and took her hand. "You are probably right but I am going to have the authorities look into this. Just to be sure."

Patricia started to cry. "What difference does it make? He's gone. It won't bring him back."

Hutch leaned over and gave her a hug. "I know sweetie but no one should get away with that." He heard her sniffle then felt her nod. He stood back up. "I'm sure there is no connection because they started coming after you." He squeezed her hand then sat back down. From the corner of his eye, he saw Starsky's face as he fought to control his emotions.

"After I got back, things were quiet for a long time. Maybe they didn't know I was back or thought I was dead too. I don't know. They aren't the sharpest tools in the shed, ya know?" She saw Hutch smile and nod but Starsky remained quiet. "Anyway, I got scared and wanted to get away. They must have followed me." She shuddered and pulled the blanket up higher.

Starsky looked up. "Do you remember coming here?"

Patricia slowly shook her head and winced. Hutch stood back up. "I'm okay, just this headache is dragging me down. However, to answer your question, no. I remember wanting to get away but not much after that."

"Well, don't force it, Sweetie. I'm getting the nurse to check on you then we are going to leave you alone to rest. We don't need to talk about this anymore but just know that we have a guard on your door until we find out who and where the head of that operation is."

"You don't have to do all that for me," Patricia said as she sunk down into the pillows. Starsky came to the bed and lowered it for her. "Thanks, Dave."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later."

For a second it looked like Starsky was going to lean down and kiss Patricia but he stopped himself. Hutch's heart broke as he watched Starsky leave the room.

After making sure Patricia was okay and resting, Hutch left the hospital never seeing Starsky again until he got to Metro.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his partner.

Starsky's anger flared. "You expect me to sit on my ass when someone could be stalking the woman…Patricia." He sat down at their shared desk. "I'm waiting on Dobey and I want to help find…"

"Starsky! What the hell are you doing here again?!"

"Capn', I need to work on Patricia Baker's case."

"I've got the Ryans on it, now go home."

"Who?" Starsky asked and looked over at Hutch.

"Ryan Clements and Tom Ryan. Remember them from Vice?" Hutch explained.

"That's right. That is _their_ area of expertise, _not_ yours. You are on leave and you are too close to this. Hutch can keep you updated. Go home."

Starsky let out an exasperated huff. He looked at Hutch who just shrugged. Starsky got up and left without saying anything else. Twenty minutes later, he was sitting at Huggy's bar drinking a root beer.

"Thank God she's okay, Starsky. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Hug." Starsky took a swallow of his soda.

"And she'll make a full recovery?"

"Looks like it, although she is missing the past two weeks." Starsky fiddled with the bowl of peanuts on the bar.

"So, she doesn't remember you."

"She knows me, Huggy." Starsky looked up and saw the look on his friend's face. "Oh. How'd you know?"

"How'd I know? You two were lighting up the whole bar when you were in here. Actually, the four of you were blinding."

"Hutch and Ruby?"

"Smitten."

"Yeah?"

Huggy shook his head. "You two can have an entire conversation without saying a word but women get in the way and you are both blind as bats!"

Starsky let out a laugh and smiled. "I guess that's true. But we can't hide anything from you."

"Damn right, brotha'."

Starsky laughed again and felt better than he had all day. "Thanks for being there for us."

"Oh, don't go getting all soapy on me," Huggy said as he snapped the towel he was holding at Starsky's shoulder making Starsky laugh again.

"Seriously, though…she'll remember."

"Maybe," Starsky said almost inaudibly.

"And if she don't, just turn on that Dave Starsky charm again and bam-o, she'll light right up."

Starsky finished his root beer and slid the bottle toward Huggy. "I don't know about that. It was sort of a one-of-a-kind moment, ya know?"

"I hear ya."

"Bye, Hug." Starsky threw a dollar on the bar. "Keep the change."

Huggy picked up the crinkled bill and dangled it from his fingers. "Gee, you are too kind."

Two days passed and Patricia was given the word that she would be released from the hospital the next day.

"That's great, Pat…Patricia," Starsky said as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

Patricia tilted her head at him and smiled. "You can call me Patty, hun."

"'Kay, thanks."

She looked around the room. "I'm going to need something to wear out of here because nobody needs to see my flabby ass flapping in this thing." She picked at the worn hospital gown in disgust.

Starsky wanted to tell her not to talk about herself that way but bit his tongue. "I can bring you your clothes and your pajamas for your last night here."

"Did Hutch get my things from my hotel?"

Starsky shuffled his feet. "I have them."

"Where is Hutch, anyway?"

"Workin'."

"Why aren't you? Oh, wait…you are out of work right now."

Starsky looked up sharply. "Yeah, that's right."

"Huh, that just popped in my head."

"You are starting to remember then."

Patricia pinched her eyes shut and tried to think about what had happened the last few days but nothing more came through.

"Your head hurting?"

She opened her eyes and saw Starsky's puppy dog look and smiled. "Not much. I was just trying to remember more."

"Don't force it, Patty. Okay?"

She once again tilted her head and studied Starsky making his heart melt. Was she beginning to remember their time together? He worked to keep his face emotionless. "I'll be back soon with a bag. And…and you were staying at my place, not a hotel."

Patricia laughed. " _I was?"_

Starsky shrugged casually. "Me being out of work and having the room, it just made sense. I…can sleep on the couch. It's super comfortable." He watched Patty's face as it seemed she remembered something then it flitted away.

"Oh…that makes sense. If it is still okay with you, can I come back?"

Starsky seemed to bounce a bit as he spoke. "Sure. Fine with me." His smile faded and he became more serious. "Plus, I can help protect you, ya know."

Patricia nodded. "Like I said, makes sense."

"Here we go." Starsky held Patricia's bag in one hand and the door with the other. She came in and looked around slowly. "Nice digs. But I suppose I said that before, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Thanks." Starsky shut the door and locked it before bringing the bag into his bedroom. "This is the bedroom. Nice clean sheets and everything. The bathroom is right there."

Patricia looked into the bathroom. She whistled. "I'm impressed. My bathroom never shines like that but then I'm not very girly." Starsky stifled a chuckle. "Oh, not that you are girly." She chuckled too. "Sorry, drain bramage…I mean brain damage will do that." She laughed at her mistake and didn't see Starsky's eyes light up.

That night, Hutch came by.

"How are you feeling, Patty?"

She sighed. "Can we not ask that anymore, Kenny? I'm away from those sadistic nurses with their BP cuffs and needles. I just want to forget about it for a while."

"I understand that," Hutch said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Can I ask if my partner is taking good care of you then?"

"Yes, you can and yes he is."

Starsky stepped out of the kitchen, a towel draped over his shoulder. "I'm making meatloaf, her favorite."

"Hey, that's great. Am I invited?"

Starsky rolled his eyes. "Of course you are." He went back in the kitchen.

"Starsky, if you can, come on back in here. I have news."

Starsky came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on the towel. "What's up?"

"The goon sang to Ryan and Tom and not only did we find out the bookie's name and location, he's already been taken down by the Feds in Minneapolis and two smaller satellite operations in Duluth and St. Cloud."

"Holy shit," Patty said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Bake sure knew how to get himself in a mess, Patty," Hutch said gently. "I'm sorry you went through all this but I have to say, it helped take down a huge network. Dobey sends his thanks."

Patty slowly shook her head back and forth as she digested what Hutch had said. She looked up and smiled. "Well, Bay City cops rock." She looked over at Starsky who grinned and nodded. "It's over?"

"It's over," Hutch said, nodding.

"I can go home then."

Hutch looked over at Starsky and saw his face fall before he turned away and walked back into the kitchen.

"When you're ready. No rush. Right, Starsk?" Hutch heard Starsky clear his throat.

"Yeah, stay as long as you want," Starsky answered back without coming into the room. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Hutch forced a smile and sat down across from Patty to wait for dinner but his heart was with his partner in the other room.

After dinner, Patricia excused herself and went to bed early. "Thank you for that wonderful meal, Dave. Sorry to poop out on you early."

"Don't worry about it," Hutch said waving her apology away with his hand. "Rest up and I'll see you tomorrow. If you are up to it, we can go out for dinner and give Starsky a break now that those people are out of the picture."

"Sounds nice. Good night."

The bedroom door closed and Hutch picked up the beers he and Starsky were drinking and tipped his head toward the front door. "Let's go get some fresh air." Starsky nodded and followed Hutch out onto the small porch.

Hutch put the beers down and they both leaned their forearms on the railing. They stood and watched the traffic and the lights of the city for a few minutes.

"Starsk…"

"Don't."

"You have to tell her."

"Tell her what? Huh? Her memory isn't coming back. It was a fling, nothing more. It's over."

"It doesn't have to be," Hutch said and winced when Starsky scoffed. "Ask her to stay for a while more then. Maybe you can work on rebuilding what you had."

"It's over. Let it go." Starsky turned and went back into the apartment leaving his beer and his best friend behind.

Hutch let out a sigh and dumped the remainder of both their beers into the bushes below. He walked over and deposited the bottles in the trash then walked down the stairs to his car.

Starsky shut the hood of Patty's truck and wiped his hands on a rag. He spotted Hutch driving up the road and let out a sigh. A few days had passed since their conversation and Hutch hadn't brought it up again. Starsky felt bad about how he'd left it but he still wouldn't force the issue with Patty. He forced a smile as Hutch got out of his car.

"She's ready to go?"

"Yeah, looks that way. I checked The Bomber over and changed the oil."

Hutch nodded. "That's good. Good." He shuffled his feet until he heard Patricia open the door. He waved up at her then met her to take her bag.

"I'm no wilting flower, Kenny."

"I know, I know. Just being a gentleman."

Patricia smiled. "Thanks for coming to say goodbye." She huffed out a laugh. "And thanks for saving my life, and for taking down a crime syndicate." She laughed again. "'Thanks' seems like too light a word."

Hutch pulled her into a hug. "I'm just happy you are okay." He sniffled.

"Come on, come on, no crying. Geez. How about we plan to get together. The three of us." She looked over at Starsky who nodded then walked around the truck kicking the tires. "C'mere, Angel. I need a hug from you too."

Starsky wiped his hands again and dropped the rag at the edge of the driveway before accepting Patricia's hug.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"Me too," Starsky said with a glance at Hutch.

"You'll be back to work in a few days and will forget all about me."

Starsky nodded mutely and tried to smile as he backed away.

Hutch put her bag in the cab of the truck and gave Patricia one last hug before she climbed up into the seat. The two friends stood side by side as she backed out into the street. Once she was out of sight, Starsky turned and hurried up the steps into his apartment. Hutch stood with his hands in his pockets for a minute then turned to follow, grabbing the rag on his way by. He heard Starsky in the kitchen so he walked in and helped himself to a cup of coffee and watched Starsky cleaning up from the breakfast he had cooked for Patty.

Starsky began to wash the frying pan then ended up staring into space while the water ran unchecked down the drain. Hutch came over and shut the faucet off and patted Starsky on the stomach before returning to his seat at the table. Starsky put the pan into the sink. He went to refill his coffee cup before sitting down next to Hutch.

"I have my last follow up with the doc on Friday." Starsky took a sip of coffee then reached for the sugar bowl.

"You think he'll give you the all clear?" Hutch asked as he fiddled with his spoon.

"Don't see why not," Starsky replied. After mixing the coffee, he put down the spoon and rested his head in his hands.

Hutch watched him for a while as he finished his coffee. He put the mug next to the sink and turned to leave. "Call me later. We can do lunch." He tried to keep his voice even. When he didn't receive a reply, he let himself out.

Hutch was putting his car in gear when Starsky's front door opened and Starsky came running down the steps.

Hutch jumped out of his car, leaving the engine running. "Starsky?" He held out his hands as his friend's momentum practically bowled them both over. "Slow down."

"I can't let her go!" Starsky said with a sob.

"Then don't!"

"I don't know where she is. Where did she go?"

"Shit, Starsk, she probably took the 405. Put lights and siren on and catch up. The Bomber doesn't go more than 50."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Hutch waited as Starsky seemed frozen in thought. "Go, go!"

Starsky smiled. "I'm going!"

Hutch laughed as he watched his partner climb into the Torino, slapping the bubble light on the roof as he started the engine.

Starsky hit the gas and backed into the street. His tires squealed as he put the car in drive and headed to the highway. It only took him ten minutes to get onto the highway. He squinted into the morning sun looking for the big white pick-up. "Geez, I never noticed how many white pick-ups there were before now," he mumbled to himself. He was about to move to the left-most lane when he saw her. Patricia had pulled over onto the shoulder. Horns honked and profanities flew as Starsky cut sharply over to the breakdown lane and slammed on his brakes. He caught Patty's shocked expression as he passed her. Jumping out of the Torino, Starsky ran back to the pick-up.

"Dave? What are you doing here?"

Starsky put his hands on Patty's upper arms. "Are you okay?"

She smiled and something in her eyes made Starsky's stomach jump. "Why'd you stop?"

Tears sprung up in Patty's eyes. "I was driving along and suddenly the last few weeks came flooding back to me."

"Yeah? Hey, that's great. Right?"

Patricia nodded then blushed and looked away.

"Oh, you aren't embarrassed about it again, are ya?"

"Hey, give me a minute. This is weird for me," she laughed.

Starsky grinned and nodded. "Okay, okay."

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you follow me?"

Starsky let go of his hold on her arms, his eyes dropped to the ground for a moment then looked up and stared into her eyes. "I…love you."

"You do?" Patricia replied quietly. Starsky nodded. He jumped when she reached out and punched him in the arm. "Then why the hell did you let me go?"

"What?" Starsky asked, confused. He rubbed his arm.

"You could have _said_ something!"

"B-b-but you didn't remember what happened."

"So!" Patricia put her hands on her hips and glared at Starsky. He looked like a puppy that had been punished and she bit inside her cheek to keep from laughing. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I love you too."

Starsky's eyes snapped up and went wide. "What? You do?"

"Is that okay?" Patricia asked shrugging one shoulder.

Starsky burst out laughing and pulled her to him. They kissed. "I love you," he said staring into her eyes.

"Yeah, you said that," Patricia teased before leaning in for another kiss. Someone on the highway yelled 'get a room' making them laugh and release each other.

"Do you have to go?"

Patricia shrugged again. "I guess I don't. You really want me to stay?"

"Yeah, I would love that."

Patricia stuck her hands in her pockets and looked out at the city beyond the highway. "I think I'd like living here." She felt Starsky brush her wind-blown hair off her face and looked over at him and smiled. "Let's go home, Angel."

Starsky laughed and pulled her into his arms again. He looked at the Torino and then Patty's old Chevy. "I guess we have to go separately." He looked sadly at the woman beside him.

"Hm. It will be tough to be separated for twenty minutes." She winked at Starsky then looked up the shoulder at his car. "How about I give you something to remember me by?" Patty tipped her head toward the Torino.

Realization of what she was implying dawned in Starsky's eyes. "On the side of the highway?"

"Why not?"

Starsky looked up and down the highway and contemplated her offer. He grabbed her hand. "You're on!"

"Stop laughing, Hutch," Starsky said angrily as he stood in Dobey's office.

Hutch took a breath. "I'm sorry but…I can't." He laughed again.

"What were you thinking?" Dobey huffed out.

Starsky shrugged. "We got caught up in the moment."

"You got caught all right," Hutch said slapping his hand on Dobey's desk.

"Shaddup," Starsky snapped back.

"You're lucky you knew the two CHiPs officers," Dobey said shuffling some papers on his desk to hide the smile forming on his lips. "You could have been charged with indecent exposure."

"I know. It won't happen again, Cap'n."

"See to it. Now take your lady and go home. Hutchinson, get your head off my desk and get to work."

Hutch put a hand on his chest as he tried to catch his breath. He got up, opened the door and smiled at Patty standing at his desk. He went over and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you two," he whispered in her ear and she blushed.

"You're okay with this?"

"Of course I am," he said with a smile then sobered as he saw Starsky come out of the office. He and Patricia stared at him for a moment.

"What?" Starsky said, confusion covering his face.

Hutch couldn't hide his glee and walked over and hugged his best friend. Starsky relaxed and looked coy. "Thanks, Blintz."

Hutch nodded. "What do you say we go celebrate tonight, huh? I'll call Ruby."

"Sounds fun," Patricia said as she came over and took Starsky's hand. "Come on, Davey."

"Don't call me that."

"I'll call you anything I damn well please," Patty said as she pulled him toward the exit. Starsky looked worriedly at Hutch who just snickered.

Epilogue

 _One year later…_

Hutch shuffled toward his front door. "Hang on, hang on." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before opening the door. Starsky and Patty burst in, pushing him aside, making him almost stumble back.

"Hutch, Hutch, we have to talk to you but you have to promise not to tell Ma that you knew before her."

"What? What are you babbling about, Starsky?"

Starsky looked over at Patty. "You tell him."

"Aw, no you can, Angel."

"Are you sure?"

As they spoke, Hutch walked over and sat down on his rumpled bed and yawned. "Would you just tell me why you are here so I can go back to sleep? It's our day off, _remember_?" He yawned again.

"Okay, I'll tell him," Starsky said, his grin wider than ever. "You're gonna be an uncle, Hutch."

Hutch stopped rubbing his eye and looked up at the couple. "What?" He stood up, all vestiges of sleep suddenly gone. Starsky just nodded and grinned at him. Hutch looked over at Patty. "A baby?" She nodded with a grin almost as wide as Starsky's. Hutch moved toward her and wrapped her in a hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Patty." He turned toward Starsky and tears popped up in his eyes.

"Aw, Hutch. Are you happy?"

"Am I…am I happy? Are you kidding me?" He hugged Starsky so hard, it pushed the air from his lungs. Hutch couldn't let him go. "My best friend marries my best friend and now…a baby." Hutch let go of Starsky so he could wipe the tears from his eyes. "This is great."

Starsky and Patty stood with their arms around each other, their faces beaming.

"I'm gonna be a Dad," Starsky said looking from Patty to Hutch and back to Patty. It was his turn to wipe his eyes.

"Aw, geez, you two pansies," Patty said but her eyes were also a bit bright. She waved Hutch over and the three stood in a group hug, everyone sniffling.

"I think we're going to need some tissues," Hutch's voice was muffled. All three laughed but no one let go.

The End

Author's note: The title of this story is also the title of a Thomas Campbell poem which ties back to my original Patricia story "Hearts We Leave Behind."


End file.
